infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Conduits
A Conduit in inFamous is a person with superhuman abilities or the ability to develop them, either active since birth, gradually developed, or "awakened" from exposure to the explosion of the Ray Sphere. Conduits usually also possess a degree of enhanced physical strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes. Cole MacGrath is the most well-known Conduit; after the explosion he gained a wide variety of electrical superpowers. However, each of the three gangs he faces in Empire City have Conduits of their own. Defeating a Conduit will give Cole bonus EXP, due to the difficulty of the task. When taking a Conduit alive, using Arc Restraint will give the "Tough Collar" EXP description with extra EXP, while draining a Conduit with Bio-Leech will yield a "Dark Feast" EXP description but with no extra EXP. Reapers Reaper Conduits, strictly speaking, are the weakest variety, not having that much more health than the Standard Reapers. However, they are still a force to be reckoned with, especially if Cole's powers are still relatively weak. *Reaper Conduits carry AKS-74Us while the Standard Reapers carry an AK-47. They have the ability to teleport from place to place with no warning, making it difficult to get a hit in on them. They can also send a powerful shockwave through the ground that will go straight through walls and cover, dealing moderate damage and knocking Cole to the ground.Hanging from an object above the ground is the best way to avoid the shockwave, though they're still very accurate with their AKS-74Us. They also have the ability to change their appearance as seen in some side missions. Sasha, the leader of the Reapers, is a very powerful Conduit herself. She has the ability to teleport, project bolts of energy, and can control the minds of others, inducing hallucinations or all out slavery, especially if the victim has been exposed to the Black Tar, her personal mind control agent. Dust Men The Conduits of the Dust Men do not seem to have gained any superhuman physical abilities at all, though they have apparently become super-intelligent. They are capable of making complex machines out of random trash. It is likely that it is they who made the armor and weaponry that the regular Dust Men arm themselves with. They come in two varieties: * Armored Conduits are incredibly massive Dust Men draped in several layers of trash armor, armed with rocket launchers. Although the powerful weapon is their main threat, their secondary ability is nothing to laugh at. This type of Conduit can dispense an infinite number of the Dust Men's signature Scrap Crabs, three at a time. Cole first encounters this type of Conduit when Zeke Dunbar asks him to track down his "friend" Dwight so he can hook up with his sister. Unfortunately, Cole learns that Dwight was murdered by a Conduit and his crabs. * The second type are telekinetics who encase themselves in gigantic combat suits known as Golem Conduits, which have an amazing ability to soak up damage, as well as being armed with two shrapnel machine guns and a catapult which launches explosive garbage balls. Destroying Golem Conduits will give you the "Conduit Defeated" EXP bonus, and the Dust Men will often be ejected alive when the machine is destroyed. Though this will appear to be a normal Dust Men, restraining him will only give the usual "Live Capture" EXP bonus instead of the "Tough Collar" EXP bonus. Alden Tate, the leader of the Dust Men, is one of the most powerful Conduits known. He has immense psychokinetic abilities, allowing him to throw large objects such as cars and buses around with minimal effort He can even manipulate garbage into a massive, nearly indestructible battle suit with just the power of his mind. First Sons The First Sons is a secret society that is dedicated to the advancement of humanity by transhuman means. To this end, they have researched ways to grant or enhance abilities in humans such as telekinesis, telepathy, electrokinesis, as well as other enhancement of the human body. Like the Dust Men, the First Sons have two distinct kinds of Conduits: *The Aura Conduits have the ability to project an aura around them that makes them appear to grow to roughly twenty feet in height, giving them phenomenal strength. Their only defensive ability is the fact that the aura itself cannot take damage. Cole must aim for their real body, suspended in the torso area of the aura. Ironically, despite being statistically the most powerful Conduits, these are the easiest Conduits to actually defeat. After taking a certain amount of damage, the aura will falter and the Conduit will fall to the ground, get up, and extend the aura again. *The second kind are the Cloaking Conduits. They dress in a similar uniform to the Aura Conduit, though their abilities are totally different. These Conduits have the ability to create a cloaking field around themselves, making them appear almost invisible, making it difficult for Cole to find and attack them. As if that wasn't enough, they carry around shotguns. They can walk right up to him and fire without him being able to see anything except a vague shimmer in the air. Kessler, the leader of the First Sons and primary antagonist of the game, shares the same Conduit abilities as Cole: the manipulation of electricity. Kessler is far more powerful than Cole, and can also teleport and pass on psychic visions to others through manipulating the electrical pulses of the brain. Non-Conduits Not all humans can develop super powers or acquire them from the the Ray Sphere. Most people fit into this category, as few citizens of Empire City developed abilities after The Blast. An example of a failed use of the Ray Sphere by non-conduits is when Zeke Dunbar attempted to use the sphere on top of Alden's Tower. The Ray Sphere did not give Zeke powers, nor did it kill anyone. Kessler, via Dead Drops, confirmed that humans who are not Conduits cannot obtain powers. Trivia *The word "conduit" is sometimes used to refer to a person who channels something. *A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons. *There are no pedestrian conduits (Although Reaper Conduits disguise themselves as them). category:Characters category:Conduits Category:Enemy Types